ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario World 3
Super Mario World 3 is a game released for the Nintendo GameCube on January 30, 2006 as a launch game for the G Wheel add-on which is required in order to play. It is the first 2D Super Mario game for a home console since [https://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_World Super Mario World] for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, and the first 2D Super Mario game overall after [https://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_Land_2:_6_Golden_Coins Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins] for the Game Boy (excluding re-releases & remakes). The game is the third in the Super Mario World trilogy, following [https://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_World_2:_Yoshi%27s_Island Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island] and the original Super Mario World. Plot The following text is taken directly from the instruction booklet. "In a land far away, there lives a group of strange creatures called Goombas. They are very small and have no arms, but they are brave, loyal, and even friendly... once you get to know one." "For centuries, Goombas lived in peace and harmony under the watchful eye of Goomboss, their leader. However, with each passing year, Goomboss grew weaker, and the next generation of Goombas needed someone special to look after them." "One faithful day, Goomboss met with the Koopa King, Bowser, who agreed to take the Goomba clan under his wing. But Bowser was not as caringand fatherly as Goomboss. Instead of treating the Goombas as if they were his children, he used them in wars against the Mushroom Kingdom as soldiers and cannon fodder." "Years later, when Goomboss heard of what Bowser was doing to his former subjects, he felt betrayed. "My Goombas are not to be forced to fight against their will!' He shouted. 'They must be treated with love and respect! I won't allow this any further!" One night, Goomboss stormed Bowser's Castle and staged a rebellion against the Koopa King, capturing him and assuming leader of the Goomba clan once more. 'You shall pay for stripping away Goombas of their dignity.' He said to Bowser. 'You and your Koopa subjects shall fear the wrath of the Goombas!'" "Now it's up to you, Mario, hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, to stop the Goombas once and for all! But, please be careful! The Goombas are not playing around this time!" In the game's opening cutscene, Mario and Princess Peach are on a leisurely stroll through the Mushroom Kingdom when suddenly they are ambushed by a massive horde of Goombas. Peach manages to escape unharmed, but Mario is taken away. Mario wakes up to find himself in a dungeon, and after breaking himself free, he realizes something is amiss, and goes out to investigate. Mario finds each of Bowser's Koopa minions, and even the seven Koopalings, have been captured and held hostage by a member of Goomboss' rebellion against Bowser. Enemies Standard These are the typical non-boss enemies found in each level. * Goomba * Paragoomba * Bellhop Goomba * Big Goomba * Bone Goomba * Cat Goomba * Dark Goomba * Dreamy Goomba * Galoomba * Gloomba * Gold Goomba * Goomba (balloon) * Goomba R * Goomba Mummy * Goomba Tower * Goomba Wheel * GoomMbeetle * Goombo * Goombrat * Goombule * Goomdiver * Goomer * Gritty Goomba * Gromba * Gu Goomba * Headbonk Goomba * Hyper Goomba * Jack O'Goomba * Mad Goomba * Mini Goomba * Prickly Goomba * Sad Goomba * Shiny Goomba * Shoe Goomba * Spiked Goomba * Sub-Goomba * Tail Goomba * Tanoomba * Zombie Goomba Worlds Trivia * The names of each world are all named after a particular genus or species of mushroom. * There are exactly 10 levels in each world Category:Alternate Reality Category:Video games Category:Nintendo Category:Unfinished pages Category:Unfinished articles